The Keeland Scrolls
by elmjuniper
Summary: This is the Songfic Meme challenge. A series of 10 short snippets. M rated for one snippet which actually ain't that bad. angst/romance/humour/drama FemPC/Leliana naturally! - FEMSLASH


**Disclaimer:** All that you recognize from Dragon Age naturally belongs to BioWare. I claim Keeland as my own though. :)

**A/N:** Ok, so I read ElissaCousland's Songfic Meme and got inspired to do it as well seeing as it seemed to be a fun challenge. Let me say this: it was **hard**! You had to really focus and keep up with the music, but it was good fun. This is rated M because of the snippet about our two fav girls further down... although I personally don't think it's a 'M', but just to be on the safe side... :P

Oh and here are the rules should you feel inspired to try it yourself. :)

_**Meme Rules:**__  
_**1.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4.** Do ten of these, then post them.

Hope you enjoy it! And as always if you like it don't be afraid to review it. ;)

**A small moment of peace (Fallen sun - Anouk)**

They stood on the high rising cliff facing soldier's peak Keeland in the lead, the others close behind. Far away by the horizon the sun was setting, its soft light dancing across the snow-covered plains in front of them. She drew a deep breath savouring the ice cold air and the feeling of serenity. Her deep-green cloak fluttered in the brisk mountain winds behind her like birds mating. Turning to face the bard she fired off a smile. The bard placed herself next to her and she felt her soft fingers intertwine itself with hers.

**The severity in Keeland (Ugly – The Exies)**

The Hurlock came hurtling towards her, roaring in frenzy. She crouched low drawing the daggers strapped to her hips then she pushed off from the ground screaming as she sped up towards the Hurlock. She ducked and twisted striking out with both her hands at the Hurlock in a sweeping move. Hot blood covered her face and she laughed a little, rising to stand above the darkspawn before spitting on its corpse.

**Keeland is… An ass! (How does it feel – Avril Lavigne)**

"Please don't pull away from me." The bard's eyes begged her.

Keeland stared into her blue eyes, burning with such longing, but if she let her touch her it would burn her skin raw. If she gave into her emotions she would start something she could not finish. She would make a promise she could not keep.

She turned her face away still holding Leliana's wrist in her hand. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"What are you afraid of Keeland?" Leliana did not waver but took a step closer to the elf.

"I'm not afraid."

"You are. Why?"

"I'm afraid to feel." She couldn't look at the bard in fear that her whole being would fall at her feet, overwhelmed with those strong feelings, the urge to feel her close to her, to have her next to her.

So she let go of the bard's hand and walked away.

**Alistair creates drama and gets things wrong (I just want you – ozzy)**

Alistair gazed into her eyes pulling her close in to an embrace.

Keeland, still holding the rose, tensed and squiggled out of his arms.

"I…err…I like the rose, I don't know what to say." She mumbled, still surprised by the templar's bold move.

"You don't have to say anything." He said smiling at her.

Keeland glanced over at the bard who looked as if she'd been shot through the heart by a poisonous arrow. When she met her eyes she saw the unshed tears in the bard's eyes before she fled into her tent.

"I got to go." She said quickly leaving Alistair standing, his arms hanging.

Bustling into the bard's tent she found her sobbing with Schmooples in her arms. She looked up angrily at her but before she could speak Keeland took a leap of faith skidding on to her knees sliding to a stop next to the red-haired bard grabbing her shoulders. "I just want you!"

**The girls give in to their desires (Special K – placebo)**

They crashed into the big wooden dresser. The elf kicked the door shut as her lips feverishly assaulted the bard's silky neck. Leliana marveled at Keeland's strength as she pinned her to the dresser with one hand, undressing her skillfully with the other. She felt Keeland's lips suck at the exposed flesh where neck met shoulders and a pleasurable gasp escaped her lips. The elf's hands made her skin burn, aching for her with such intensity her head spun. Then Keeland's lips locked with hers again as her hand found her and pushed. Leliana yelped in surprise and pleasure at the sudden intrusion breathing heavily.

**Keeland loses her closest friend ( Kan Väl Vänta Tills Imorgon (Let's wait until tomorrow) – Kent)**

The big mabari hound awoke with a jolt as the small group entered the camp. He rose his head lazily inspecting the newest member of the group – a blonde elf male. Losing interest he rolled over and fell asleep again.

"Oi you lazy bum, you were supposed to keep watch!" Keeland's voice stated while nudging him with the tip of her boot.

He merely grunted. He felt tired. Unusually tired.

"Hey, what's up little one?" She asked her voice filled with concern.

He didn't answer her. Perhaps because he knew too well what was wrong.

During the attack on Ostagar he was still recovering from his earlier wounds. The fights had drained him of his last powers and a sense of longing for sleep had settled.

"Come on boy, you hungry?" She sat down next to him, pulling him close.

He placed his large square head in her lap and when she placed her soft hand on his head she felt the tiredness sweep through her like a hurricane, leaving her exhausted.

They were bonded, he was imprinted to her. Whatever he felt she would feel. He blinked up at her with a sad look and she knew what he wanted. She stroked his head gently, kissing his furry nose, wet tears trickling down from her face. After a while she lay down next to him cradling him in her arms loving him unconditionally until he felt the serene peace engulf him and he fell into an endless sleep.

**Leliana enjoys the moment (Rootless Tree – Damien)**

Leliana couldn't remember the last time she felt so… at ease. Surely the chantry had been… quiet, calm even. And the initiates had been very… polite. But it was not like this, like the little group she travelled with now. This odd group, as mismatched as they were, had become the closest thing to a family she'd ever had, and even though the witch would bicker with her, and the elf assassin offer her an endless list of shameful suggestions, and Ohgren begged to see some girl on girl action between her and Keeland she found her back always covered by either of them and it made her feel… at home.

**Playtime at camp and Morrigan decides the rules (Wash Away – Vertical Horizon)**

"You have gotta be kidding! That can't be right!" Keeland exclaimed underneath a large heap consisting of Alistar, Zevran, Leliana and Wynne. Next to the heap sat Morrigan with a grin on her face, Pork Chop resting at her side.

"Why my fearless warrior 'tis is exactly right. Now make your move or dust shall gather upon us and the blight swarm all of Ferelden."

Keeland grumbled. She was in an awkward position where her head was leaning against Leliana's chest (not that she was complaining about that!), her one hand between her thighs (not that one either), her one leg stretched out far, Zevran arching above it as agile as a cat, grinning. Her other leg was bent in a strange angle making her look like a crooked 'P' and now the witch wanted her to move one hand to touch her toes. It was unreasonable! The rest of the group snickered as she tried reaching her toes without making the rest of them fall over…

**Keeland leads her people to victory against the shems (Confrontation – Otep)**

"This is no longer a fight about where we should live. It is not longer a fight against the injustice done to us. This time the shemlens try to take away, not only our homes, but our lives! Stand with me! This is _our _land! They will not take it from us! They don't know what they've started! They rape our women. Kill our younglings! It's it time to fight back! Who is with me?" Keeland's voice echoed throughout the gully where the fighters of five clans had gathered.

The crowd roared in anger raising their weapons high in the air hungry for vengeance. Keeland paced back and forth as she roared to the crowd, urging them to follow her. She felt their energy surge through her filling her with willpower.

They had been driven from their lands far too many times, but not this time. Flinging her helmet on the ground she raised her sword high, let out a war cry then hurtled towards the village of Lothering where the human army had gathered.

The clans followed her overpowering the weak shemlen army, slicing, hacking, killing. Leaving Lothering to burn to the ground.

Nothing could stop them. Let them try. They would fight or they would die.

**Leliana takes a good look in the mirror (Alcoholic – Starsailor)**

_My mother was a maiden serving a noble Orlesian woman. That is what they told me. When I look into a mirror I wonder… do I have her eyes? I scarcely remember her voice. Only the smell of her flowers. They say I have my father's eyes. I hope it's not the truth. When people try to get to now me. They find someone else. _


End file.
